To Mend a Bleeding Heart
by XxXLiliumAngelXxX
Summary: CRACK FIC! Contains ZackXRinoa! FFVII, FFVIII, KH CROSSOVER! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rinoa's an emo who can see ghosts, and Zack gets more than a little interested in her... M FOR LEMONS, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE THEMES, AND VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

**To Mend a Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**Lili-chan: Ok pplz... the following fanfiction is a MAJOR crack couple. If you're too closed-minded to read this, then either press the back button or exit this page. This is a story of Zack Fair from FFVII and Rinoa from FFVIII. I've seen vids of them on youtube, and thought "wow, they'd make a good couple". I am not hating on SquallXRinoa or ZackXAerith, Cloud, TIfa, whoever! This is for fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters of Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, or the animes I mention in these chapters.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My alarm blared beside my bed; stirring me from the darkness they called "sleep". I slammed the "stop" button, the blaring siren cutting off. I sighed, stretching into the darkness of my room.

Another day at that fucking school.

Why did winter break have to end so quickly?

I groaned, getting up and grabbing my bathroom stuff and slumped to the bathroom.

I walked in, locking the door behind me as I entered.

The routine was the same…

Wash my face, brush my teeth, brush my hair, and clean my piercings.

I put my black nose ring back in. I had seen someone with a bullring the other day and rolled my eyes.

Those looked disgusting.

Why would anyone want a nose ring that made him or her look like a fucking cow?

That's why I pierced my nostril.

I placed my black lip ring in too, the metal resting on the middle of my lip.

Everything on me was black practically.

My hair was black, despite the little blonde streaks on the side of my head.

Even my eyes looked as black as ebony.

My skin was a stark contrast to that. It was pale white.

There was an impatient knock on the door.

"Hold on. I'm coming out now. Shit." I replied to the knock. I opened the door, only to see Squall standing there.

His brown hair was messy, as usual, and his blue-gray eyes were half-lidded with sleep. I rolled my eyes and shoved past him.

Stupid prick has been so blah for the past few months.

I slammed my door closed and headed to my closet.

It was still colder than shit outside, so I'd have to wear something heavy.

I finally settled for a red shirt that said "F**k You" across it in black letters, some black jeans, an over-sized black hoodie, and my black combat boots.

I grabbed my necklace with my mother's wedding band on it and clasped it behind my neck, letting it fall on my chest before I zipped up the hoodie. A pair of white angel wings graced the back of the hoodie, and I couldn't help but laugh.

How ironic…

I grabbed my iPod and my book bag before heading downstairs.

"Morning Rinoa!" my wanna-be father called from the kitchen.

I just stayed quiet, chugging the glass of juice on the kitchen table and nibbling at the toast.

Laguna had taken me in when I ran away from home several years ago.

Been here ever since.

"Morning Squall! Breakfast is almost ready you two!" Laguna stated from the kitchen with his carefree tone.

Squall trudged down the stairs, with the same non-existent reply as mine.

He wore torn jeans with at least four belts, a white shirt, and a leather jacket with a lion stitched on the back in black thread. His scar was as visible as ever, lancing from his brow down and across his nose.

"I'm not hungry. I'll see you guys later." I said quickly, heading towards the door before Laguna could stop me.

The morning air was bitter cold, and snow had fallen last night. Small flakes were beginning to float down as well. As if we needed more snow.

I plugged one headphone into my left ear and tossed my hood up as I walked down the path to the gate of the front yard.

I heard some yells and laughs from the yard next to us and looked over to the neighbors yard.

Two guys I knew from school were running around the yard, covered in snow. A younger boy was running along with them as they all pelted snowballs at each other.

I just looked down at the sidewalk and walked towards school, which meant walking in front of that yard.

It was going smooth, until something hit the side of my head.

The surprise threw me off balance and I began to tumble off the sidewalk…

...and into oncoming traffic.

Great. Maybe a car would hit me and put me out of my misery.

There was a honk and tires screeching until something pulled me away from the street.

Whatever it was lost balance and fell backwards onto the sidewalk with me in its lap.

"Stupid bitch! Watch it!" an angry driver yelled at my savior and me.

"Go fuck yourself!" yelled back, throwing him the bird with my middle finger.

I felt the hard chest of someone breathing harshly behind me, and the strong arms that encircled me in a protective cage.

I turned and met the bright blue eyes of my neighbor.

"Sorry about that! My aim sucks!" He laughed, his warm breath tickling my cold skin.

I shot up, removing his arms from my body.

"Is she ok Zack?" Another voice called. I looked over to the blonde who I recognized from a few of my classes at school.

"Yeah Cloud. She's ok!"

I saw the brown haired boy sigh with relief before the hero of them stood up.

I'd never really paid attention to him before. He was a senior and hung out with the jocks, my mortal enemies.

He was at least 6'4" and built nicely. His hair was jet black and his eyes stood out with their unusually bright color.

"Thanks." I mumbled before speeding down the sidewalk.

Why did he save me? It would've been better to get hit by the freaking car!

A little girl, crying under a streetlight, interrupted my fuming.

Her hair was bloody, and her clothes were torn badly.

Her small, choking sobs tore at my heartstrings. I ran forward, kneeling down in front of her as time froze, the snowflakes frozen in their descent. She shrank away, hiding her face with her hands. I saw that her feet were almost completely see-through.

She was a ghost…

"Are you lost?" I asked quietly.

The little ghost looked at me with bloodshot green eyes.

"I can't find my mommy…" She sobbed.

I bit my lip in concern and placed my hands on her shaky shoulders. I then looked skyward as rustling feathers sounded from behind me. The little girl looked at me and gasped.

"Are you an angel?" she choked, staring in wonder.

Psh, I wish.

"Look over there." I said, pointing towards the cloudy sky.

She looked at the spot of light that had begun to appear through the snow clouds. A woman stood in the light, smiling and holding out her hand.

"M-Mommy?" the little girl awed as the blood disappeared and her clothes repaired themselves. I smirked as the little girl reached up towards her mother before disappearing in a flash of soft blue light.

I stood as the feathers on my back disappeared. I began walking down the sidewalk and continuing my trek to school.

When I arrived, chaos greeted me. The students were milling about, throwing snowballs and tackling each other into the snow.

I avoided all that, walking into the cafeteria where my friends usually hung out.

"Hey Rin!" I looked over at a table where a friend of mine was waving.

"Over here!" she called. I walked over and sat down, looking at the familiar faces.

Tifa was my best friend, even though I never really talked to anyone or anything like that. People said we looked alike, with dark hair and dark eyes, but I honestly though they were wrong.

Tifa was WAY prettier than me, with dark brown hair and wine-toned eyes. Her body was to die for, with long legs, a small waist, big hips, big butt, and a full bust.

She was our resident female Goth, and was one of the only ones who believed I saw ghosts. After talking with her father and helping him cross over, I'd believe me too.

Vincent was another friend. He was another Goth with long black hair and brown eyes. He always liked wearing red contacts to freak people out. He never really talked much, but when he did, it was to make a point or voice his opinion. He believed in evil spirits, but not ghosts for some weird reason. He knew I saw them though.

"How was your vacation Rinoa?" Tifa asked sweetly.

"Dead. There was nothing to do, and Squall likes making me feel like shit, so you can guess what happened." I replied, scrolling through my iPod for a good song or playlist.

"He's still being a dick?" she asked, raising her brows.

I nodded, rolling my eyes as I saw the Devil walk in himself. Calling Squall the Devil was a new habit of mine.

"God, he needs to get on with life and get laid. Shit." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Who needs to get laid?" Squall's monotonous voice sounded from behind me.

"You do, dickhead." I answered.

"Fuck you." He replied.

"You tried, remember?" I shot back.

Squall and me had been EXTREMELY close after my mother killed herself. He helped me with my little, ahem, HABIT, and many other things. He even convinced his mom and dad to take me in when I was 11. When I turned 16, he finally asked me out. It was great, until his mom died. He pushed me away and broke my heart. I've hated him for it ever since. And he just loves making my life hell.

Especially when he found out I couldn't see his mom. She had crossed over I guess, but Squall blamed it on me and said I was trying to make him forget his mom and pay more attention to me. Like I'd do that. I loved Raine too. I'd never want him to forget her.

But try and get that through his thick skull.

He mumbled something and sat down by Vincent, who just folded his arms.

The cheerleaders had migrated closer, bringing the noise to a louder level. Didn't help that the jocks were making their way over.

I thanked god that the bell had rang. I hated jocks. They thought I was a freak who craved attention. And the cheerleaders were just as bad. Except for a few of them.

I made my way to homeroom and sat down, turning my iPod up as Nirvana blared into my ears.

I loved Nirvana. Their songs never made sense, just like my life.

My homeroom teacher was a nice, older woman named Edea Kramer. She got along with me and usually let me do whatever the hell I wanted. My life may suck, but my grades don't. As long as I did well in her Latin class, I was safe.

Vincent sat beside me, doodling on a notebook. He was already fluent in Latin, so he never really paid attention. Mrs. Kramer never bothered us.

Then the local snob walked in. Aerith Gainsborough was the cheer captain, and one of the most desired girls at school. She flipped her long, auburn hair and batted her green eyes as she walked in.

But, she was dense. She'd failed Latin last year, and was forced to take it again.

So much for being intelligent.

The only reason she was still cheer captain was because her daddy was the one financing the school.

I rolled my eyes as she walked by.

Class was uneventful, as always. Homeroom didn't last very long and Latin was my first class, so I just listened to my iPod and doodled in my notebook, answering the occasional question Mrs. Kramer asked or when a student couldn't.

The bell rang, sending everyone into a flurry as they left class. I was making my way out the door when Aerith shoved past me, knocking me into the doorframe.

"Hey babe!" she called, and I recognized Zack as he turned towards her. He smiled, kissing her before slinging an arm over her shoulder and walking off.

I just walked to my literature class and sat in the back, taking out my copy of "Loveless" and placing it my desk.

Mr. Rhapsodus had assigned it over the break. I read it one night and typed my essay on it the same night. I pulled said essay out of my binder and placed it over my book before scribbling a few things onto a piece of paper.

The bell rang, and everyone filed into class, including Cloud, Tifa, and this other girl I knew as Yuna.

She was a nice, quiet girl who hung out with us every now and then. Her eyes were mismatched; one eyes was blue while the other was green. Her brown hair was cut short with a section of it braided down to her ankles.

Mr. Rhapsodus walked in, holding a copy of "Loveless" in his hand. You could see about 85% of the class stiffen as they realized what they had failed to do over the break.

I smirked as Mr. Rhapsodus asked the class to turn in their books and papers in. I handed mine over to him before walking back to my desk. Tifa, Yuna, Cloud, and one other girl I didn't know turned theirs in as well.

Tifa winked at me, giving me the thumbs up. I returned the thumbs up as Mr. Rhapsodus commented on the lack of essays. I couldn't help but snort to myself.

The day was uneventful, as always, until after school.

I was making my way through the side doors by my science class, which meant passing by the parking lot. I sighed, turning up my iPod before walking through. I could see everyone looking at me, some pointing and making comments I couldn't hear.

I blew them off until my back began to ache.

That only happened when a VERY pissed off ghost was around.

I looked around, and spotted it by a fancy, bright blue Corvette.

Then I saw Zack, completely oblivious to the spirit targeting him.

I ran towards him as time froze; students now immobile, and snowballs stopped in mid-air.

I saw him look around in awe at the people as still as statues.

"Get down!" I screamed, grabbing his attention.

I tackled him onto the sidewalk behind the car, rolling several times into the field.

I stood up as feathers rustled behind me, forming my wings.

"What the fuck is going on?" Zack yelled, standing up.

"Just shut up and stay behind me!" I yelled back, walking forward as the spirit came into view.

It looked like a bear that had been skinned alive, its flesh rotting and hanging like a curtain.

It was an EXTREMELY evil spirit.

I'd only encountered these a few times before.

It roared at me, charging in my direction.

I placed a hand in front of me, forming a shield of blue light as I chanted a Latin incantation used for exorcisms.

I don't know if the chant ever works, but hell, it reassured me.

The bear slammed into the shield, the force of the explosion throwing both of us back.

A somewhat familiar pair of arms caught me. I looked up at Zack, whose face was stricken with terror.

I got back up, and lifted my arm.

Snow began to fly as it compacted and melted before freezing again, forming a spear of ice.

The bear roared, charging again in desperation. I glared at it before dropping my arm and letting the spear fly.

It pierced through the skull of the bear, sending green "blood" everywhere.

The bear was still roaring as I walked forward and kneeled in front of it.

It thrashed about until I touched a hand on its slimy paw.

"Whatever horrors you knew in life are gone. Rest now… Your woes have been erased. Sleep now." I said quietly, and the rotting corpse disappeared, and was replaced by a man.

The man smiled at me, mouthing the words "thank you' before disappearing in a flash of light.

I looked back at Zack who stood in awe.

Aw shit…


	2. Chapter 2

**To Mend a Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 2**

I stood there in complete SHOCK.

I had just witnessed a crazy battle you see in the fucking movies.

There was a fucking BEAR that belonged in "the Thing" and my next-door neighbor had grown a pair of freaking WINGS.

And she turned the fucking bear into some guy after she speared him in the HEAD with some kind of ice rod thingy.

Yeah, I'm pretty much distraught right now!

"What the hell is happening here?" I yelled, pointing to where the bear laid only a few seconds ago.

I saw her roll her eyes before the giant white wings folded and disappeared from her back.

"None of your damn business." She replied coldly, walking past me.

"When there's a giant BEAR that tries to attack us, I think it becomes my business!" I retorted.

"Well too bad. I'm not telling you shit!"

Please help her…

We both froze as a cryptic whisper spoke.

I turned, looking around to see if anyone was with us.

The field was empty.

I heard my neighbor sigh before turning to me.

"Fine. I'll tell you, but not here. Time should be returning to normal in about a minute." She said, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok, how about I walk you home? We won't be able to talk with my brother in my car." I suggested, chuckling at her dark expression.

"Fine." She said before walking towards the parking lot.

"Hold on, at least introduce yourself to me!" I called out to her.

She turned to me again, her features hidden under the shadow of her hood.

"Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly." She said softly.

"Hey Rinoa. I'm Zack Fair."

"I know." She said and began walking off.

As she did, the snow started to fall again, and people began to move again.

I jogged to keep up with her and made my way to my Vette.

"Cloud!" I called my brothers name.

He looked up at me from the passenger's side.

"You go pick up Sora. I'm gonna walk!" I laughed, tossing the keys to him.

He shrugged before walking to the driver's side and getting in.

"But Zack! You said you'd give me a ride home!" I cringed at the sound of Aerith's voice. I turned to face her with a sheepish smile.

"I'm really sorry babe. I kinda ran into an old friend and I said I'd walk them home." I lied, tilting my head slightly.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll call you later, ok? I promise." I said, kissing her cheek before running to catch up with Rinoa.

"'Bout time you showed up." I jumped at the sound of her voice behind me.

"Holy shit! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I panted, having expelled all of my air.

"You're just jumpy. Come on." She said as she began walking down the sidewalk. I followed her, folding my arms behind my head.

"You want to know what that was back there, right?"

"Damn straight." I replied.

She sighed dramatically before speaking.

"That was a ghost that had been possessed by an evil spirit and had targeted you for some reason unknown to me." She stated simply. It was like this happened everyday with her. She was so blasé about it.

"Ok, then why the hell did time go all screwy like that?"

"When there is a supernatural disturbance, time freezes for mortals, and anyone who can fight ghosts, like I can, feel its presence. We track it down, and take care of it."

Another blasé response.

I sighed. She was probably still upset about this morning.

"Listen, I'm sorry for hitting you with a snowball this morning ok?" I jumped in front of her, walking backwards.

"Why don't you apologize for saving me instead!" she retorted. I raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you just let that car hit me? You'd have done me a big favor!" she scowled, shoving past me.

"Listen, when I see a girl about to get hit by a car, I try to help her from DYING! So excuse me for being human!" He retorted, rolling my eyes.

We walked in silence until we were a few feet from our houses.

"Why is it you can see ghosts?" I asked.

She froze, the breeze blowing frozen air as the silence grew.

"I don't wanna tell you that." She replied before walking to the gate of her yard.

I grabbed her wrist, halting her as she turned to face me.

"C'mon. Maybe that's why you're alone so much. You don't let anyone help you." I said. But, it didn't feel like me.

I felt like a puppet, obeying commands I didn't give.

SOMEONE made me grab her wrist…

SOMEONE made me tell her what I just said…

But it wasn't me.

She sighed.

"You wanna come in?" she finally asked.

I released her wrist and smiled before nodding.

"Sure."

She fumbled with her keys until she unlocked the door, walking in.

I followed, looking at the rooms that greeted me.

"Laguna should be home in a bit. And Squall is probably outside the door. Let's go somewhere private." She said before walking up the stairs. I followed her up the stairs and down a hall until she opened a door to our right.

She walked in, letting me pass before closing the door behind us.

This had to be her room.

She tossed her book bag on the floor by a mahogany desk before walking into what looked like a walk in closet.

I stood there, looking at the posters and trinkets across the room.

She liked rock music apparently. Posters including Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, Nirvana, Hydrovibe, and many others littered the walls. Figurines of Jack Skellington, Naruto characters, and more from other anime I didn't know stood everywhere.

She walked back out, running a hand through her hair as she walked by.

I'd never noticed how pretty she was until now.

She always wore hoodies and hid her face and body with loose clothing, so I'd never really admired her.

She was in shape with nice curves and a flat stomach. Some pale milky skin peeked from under her Red "F**k You" shirt. Her legs were long, and small dainty hands were currently plugging her iPod into her computer. Some long black arm warmers covered her arms from mid-palm to her elbow.

"Are you done staring?" She asked, turning to face me.

I admired her face as I saw it for the first time.

Her skin was flawless, and the nose and lip piercing just added to her somewhat "sexy rebel" look. Her eyes were as black as her hair, except for the small streaks on either side of her head.

"Am now." I laughed.

"You can sit down. Nothing in my room is gonna bite you." She said, crossing her arms.

I shrugged, dropping my bag in front if her bed before sitting on it.

"Want me to take your coat?" she asked, flipping some bangs out of her face.

"Uh, sure." I replied, shrugging my coat off and handing it to her.

She hung it on a row of coat hooks beside her door before sitting at her desk.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you can see ghosts?" I asked, leaning forward onto my knees.

She nodded stiffly before turning to her computer.

She clicked on the "iTunes" icon, bringing up her iPod stuff and clicking on a song. Some seriously eerie opera song started playing on her speakers before she turned to face me.

She must've seen my expression and shrugged.

"I like this song ok? It's from my favorite anime."

"And, what anime would that be?" I laughed as the song continued.

She pointed to a small figurine on her speaker.

The small doll was wearing only bandages over some strategic places on her body with long red hair, red eyes, and what looked like gray horn-like things on her head.

"Elfen Lied. Crazy girl with an army of invisible arms that she uses to cut her enemies into ribbons." She smirked at my dumbfound expression.

"Ok, I'll just cut to the chase Zack. People who have experienced Death in some way are given the ability to see ghosts and spirits." She stated, crossing her arms and leaning back onto her desk chair.

"When I was young, I used to have a family, a father, a mother, a dog, a life. But, my father was overly paranoid about my mother being a cheater. You may have heard of her. Julia Heartilly, the legendary singer and pianist?" she said, nodding her head towards a picture on her dresser.

"Yeah, I've heard of her. 'Eyes On Me' was her last song huh?" I asked, earning a curt nod from her.

"Well, my father is a general in the Galbadian Army. He started beating my mother when she came home past curfew. Started beating me too."

I flinched slightly. How could a man beat his own wife and daughter?

"Mom just couldn't take it anymore. I was hiding under my dad's desk when they barged in. They were yelling and screaming at each other, until I saw my mom pull out a gun from the drawer beside my hiding spot."

I gulped.

"She pointed it to her head and pulled the trigger. She fell facing me. My dad saw me under the desk, but before he could react, I bolted downstairs and out the door. I kept running across the base until I reached my friends door."

Holy shit.

"Squall, who was my only friend at the time, convinced his parents to take me in and get me away from my father. He signed the release papers so fast I started crying that he hated me and wished I'd died along with my mom."

I saw a single tear make its way down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

"That was day I found out I could see ghosts."

"Holy shit… I'm sorry…" I looked at her but she just shrugged.

"I've accepted it now, but, whatever." She said, standing up.

"Now if that's all, I guess you'll be go—

"So you like anime huh?" I interrupted. I wanted to help her open up. But that was only because Tifa told Cloud to tell me to help Rinoa out. I never knew her, but I'm sucker for my bro.

"Yeah. What of it?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just asking. I may not look it, but I'm an anime nerd too." I laughed.

"Oh really?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. Naruto and Bleach are my favorites."

I could've sworn I'd seen her eyes brighten slightly.

Great…

I was finally making a break through.

Zack and Rinoa aren't alone…

A woman clad in a red dress and chains wrapped around her body floated outside the window. Her face was hidden behind a white mask crying tears of blood….

"Please… Help her… Help Rinoa…" 


	3. Chapter 3

**To Mend a Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 3**

**(Rinoa's POV)**

I couldn't believe it…

Here I am, sitting on my rolling chair discussing which jutsu was better in Naruto with the King of Jockingham in my room.

All I could ask myself was why I felt I could open up to him? Why did I feel so reassured around him?

"Everyone knows that Naruto's Rasengan would OWN Gaara's Sand Shield!" He cried, pointing to my figurine of Naruto performing said jutsu.

"Not if it was his Shukaku's Shield jutsu! NOTHING can get through that!" I shot back, pointing at my Shukaku plushie on my bed.

"Whatever! You're just in denial!" he laughed back, tossing the plushie at me.

"Just like how you are with the whole 'Amaterasu vs. Chidori Stream' issue?" I retorted.

"CHIDORI STREAM CAN'T BE BEAT!" he wailed, waving his arms.

"THE AMATERASU BURNS ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!" I shouted back.

I was about to toss my hardback copy of "Breaking Dawn" at his fat head when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, placing my book in my lap.

"It's Santa Claus!" Zack stage whispered.

I snickered, throwing the book at him.

It collided with his chest, and he fell back onto my bed dramatically.

"It's dad." I heard Laguna sat from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes before walking and opening the door.

Laguna peaked inside, and his eyes widened at the sight of Zack inside my room.

"Uh…. Um… Well…" Laguna gulped, trying to find the words to say.

It wasn't everyday that the "Queen of Emoville" had a BOY in her room.

"Hello Mr. Loire. I'm Zack. I live next door." Zack got up, walking to the door to shake my "father's" hand.

"Um, Hello Zack. I've heard about you. I work with your father at the Shinra Power Company. It's nice to meet you." Laguna replied, laughing slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine." Zack smiled.

He looked at me and winked.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks before I turned away in embarrassment.

"I came over to help Rinoa with a few homework assignments. I hope you don't mind sir." Zack was polite while I busied myself making my room look like a study session.

"Um, not at all. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

I froze, turning to Laguna and shaking my head.

"Sure. I'll just have to call my parents." Zack replied.

I smacked my hand against my forehead as Laguna laughed before walking downstairs. I saw Squall go by, freezing in place as he saw Zack. He shot a glare in our direction before walking into his room and slamming the door.

"Who was that?" Zack asked, scoffing as he pulled out his phone from his jean pocket.

"Laguna's son and my ex, Squall Leonheart. He took his mom's maiden name after she died a year ago." I explained, sighing and pulling out my history book.

"Whoa. How do you put up with that?" He laughed, putting the speaker to his ear after dialing a number.

"I have my ways…" I murmured, looking at my arm warmers.

I glared at the material before opening my book to the chapter Mr. Hewley had assigned, reading it while Zack talked to his mother on the phone.

I had finished reading and started the assessment questions when Zack hung up. He pulled out his physics book, starting on the chapter assessment questions that his teacher had assigned.

I finished up my Latin scriptures for Mrs. Kramer, my Trig review sheet from Mrs. Trepe, and my chapter assessment for my chemistry teacher Mr. Asmodeus. Speaking of him, I wonder how his son was taking his mother's death. Sephiroth was trying to cope, but I'm not sure about his son.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Laguna call from downstairs.

I closed my chemistry book and tossed it onto my desk before walking towards the door.

Zack had beaten me to it, causing me to bump into him.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

He chuckled, opening the door for me.

I blushed, walking by him and leading him downstairs.

Laguna had the table set up, with one extra plate…

On the opposite place of mine…

Great…

He was gonna be sitting right in front of me during dinner.

I sat down on my spot, while Laguna sat at the head of the table. Squall would be sitting next to Zack… and that was a recipe for disaster…

"Something smells good." Zack broke the silence as Squall trudged in.

"I hope you like lasagna." Laguna chirped as he placed the pan of lasagna onto the center of the table.

I watched as Zack sat down beside Squall, eyeing the lasagna with hungry eyes.

"Can I get you anything to drink Zack? We have soda, water, juice…"

"I'll take a soda if you don't mind."

I stood up.

"I'll get the drinks Laguna. You can sit down." I said as I walked to the fridge.

I grabbed Squall a Sprite, Zack a Pepsi, another Pepsi for me, and grabbed the bottle of red wine for Laguna.

After pouring some of the alcohol into a wine glass, I placed the bottle back and placed the glass in front of Laguna.

"Thank you Rinny." He smiled.

I tossed the Sprite to Squall, handed the Pepsi to Zack and sat down with my own drink, popping the can open and taking a swig.

Dinner was pretty calm actually, despite the VERY dark aura coming from Squall.

Zack talked with Laguna most of the time, creating a nice background conversation while I pondered over the ghost I fought earlier.

Why had it gone after Zack?

He didn't seem to recognize the ghost after I exorcised it, and I was surprised he could even SEE the entire encounter.

I mean, sure, some people who are targeted by spirits don't become immobile when time stops, but Zack could SEE the situation…

It was driving me nuts…

"Thank you for the meal Mr. Loire. It was delicious." Zack said politely as I collected the dishes.

Squall had already retreated to his room, leaving me on dishes duty.

Ungrateful bastard…

I took off my arm warmers and placed them on the counter before making my way to the sink.

"Oh let me help you Rinoa!" Zack cheered, making his way towards me.

Oh shit.

"No it's ok I've got it." I rushed to turn on the water, but it was too late.

He was already beside me, and he just happened to look at my arms…

His cerulean eyes widened before flicking up to look me in the eyes.

My arms were covered in thin scars.

Some from razor blades…

Others from safety pins…

I brought a finger to my lips, telling him to keep quiet.

He nodded before I added the dish soap and started piling dishes into the water.

"You don't have to help Zack. I can help her." Laguna laughed.

"No Mr. Loire. I insist after eating so much." Zack laughed.

I scrubbed while he dried, each of us silent until the job was done and we were back in my room.

He was gathering his stuff and getting ready to leave.

"You can't tell anyone about my scars." I said coldly.

"And why is that? Don't you friends know?" he replied.

"They think I've stopped." I snapped.

He turned to look at me, sadness showing in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that…" I whispered, turning away from him.

I suddenly felt him behind me.

"I won't say anything, but if it gets outta hand, I won't be able to keep my mouth shut." He said quietly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, grabbing my arm with my right hand. The slightly raised scars stood out against my touch, making guilty waves wash over me.

He sighed before making his way to the door.

I heard him thank Laguna and say good-bye before leaving the house.

I opened the curtains on my front window, watching him walk until he disappeared from view.

I sighed, grabbing my bathrobe and a towel after removing my piercings. I walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me before turning the shower on.

A nice hot shower was always nice, no matter the situation.

The water loosened my muscles and calmed my nerves in no time at all.

I stepped out, wrapping my bathrobe around me and wrapping the towel around my hair before walking to my room.

I changed into my pajamas; a black muscle shirt and some black spandex booty shorts.

After I towel dried my hair, I went to my shelf of DVD's, scanning over the many anime movies I possessed.

I finally settled for Karas: The Revelation. Part 2 was always nice to fall asleep to.

I popped the disc into my DVD player and turned on my TV before lighting white candle and crawling into bed.

My mom had raised me on this belief that if you kept a white candle lit while you sleep, no spirits would harm you.

I pulled an all nighter just to see if she was right.

She was.

I pulled my black comforter over me and placed my Shukaku plushie against the wall pressed against the left side of my bed.

I was restless…

I couldn't sleep at all.

I got fed up and got out of bed, slipping my feet into my black slippers with the symbol from Code GEASS: Lelouch of the Rebellion on them and walked to my other window.

I opened my curtain and sat on the windowsill. I looked out, and froze.

Zack was standing behind a window I had never noticed before. He wore a black muscle shirt and sweats by the looks of it.

He leaned against the glass, staring upwards. I followed his gaze to the crescent moon partially hidden behind some clouds.

I smirked before walking back to my bed and curling up under the covers again.

I watched the rest of the movie until I shut off the TV and FORCED myself to shut my eyes get at least SOME sleep.

It worked.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Mend a Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 4**

(Zack"s POV)

_A woman stood in front of me…_

_Her red dress was tattered and her body bound by chains of iron._

_A mask crying tears of blood covered her face._

_I couldn't move at all as she pointed behind me._

_I turned around to see what she was pointing at and froze._

_I saw Rinoa, sitting in a bathroom, a bloody razor blade in her hand._

_3 long slices marred her pale arms as blood washed over them._

_She was crying, the tears running down her face in streams as she looked at me._

"ZACK!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I bolted up outta my bed as the voice screamed right next to my ear.

I looked at the snickering kid at my bedside.

Sora was smiling like a loon at his little joke.

"Do you want a swirly, pipsqueak?" I threatened.

Sora just laughed.

"Mom said you better hurry or you'll be late Zack." He giggled before running out of my room.

I looked at my alarm clock, and my eyes widened.

It was 7:30…

And I still had to take Sora to school.

"SHIT!" I shouted, running to the bathroom.

After quickly brushing my teeth and styling my hair, I ran back to my room and straight to my closet, grabbing a black polo and my dark blue jeans.

I threw those on, running downstairs in a panic as I grabbed my bag.

I saw my mom kissing my father's cheek before he left for work.

"Bye dad!" I shouted from the kitchen as I grabbed a quick thing of toast and munched it down.

"Bye Zack!" he called back before the door shut.

Sora and Cloud were waiting by the door as I rushed to it, kissing my mom good bye and running out the door.

We piled into my Corvette before I turned the key and sped towards Balamb Junior High.

Cloud stepped out of the car to let Sora out before sitting back in before I drove off.

We had only 5 minutes to spare as I sped down the snowy streets.

I grabbed a parking spot at Balamb Garden High just as the bell rang.

Cloud and me motored down the halls to homeroom.

I quickly sat in the back of Mr. Odine's class just before the late bell rang.

I dropped my head on my desk in relief.

"You have some explaining to do Zack."

I looked at my desk mate and raised a brow.

"What do you mean Rikku?"

The small blonde beside me giggled, running a hand over her small braids that framed her face.

Her swirly green eyes seemed to mock me…

"You never called Aerith last night after promising you would."

…Fuck…

I knocked my head against the desk again.

I was dead meat…

Homeroom was fast as always, and I headed to my next class.

Mrs. Trepe was in full-blown teacher mode as she explained the complex calculus equations that most of us were having a hard time with.

I'd just ask Cloud for help. He was a math genius.

I dreaded second period as I the bell rang.

I trudged to Professor Hojo's physics class… and looked at my seat…

Aerith sat there, her emerald eyes narrowed at me.

I sighed, walking to my seat and sitting down.

"I'm sorry babe. I got a little preoccupied last night." I shrugged sheepishly at her, hoping she'd understand.

"Preoccupied with what exactly?" she asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Uh… homework. I had to finish my chapter assessment and Sora needed some help too."

Please buy it, please buy it….

"Couldn't you have called me afterwards?"

Damn.

"Uh… Sorry?"

Bad move.

"Is that all you have to say Zack? I thought you cared about me!" Aerith shrieked before the bell rang

"I do Aerith. I really do, and I'm sorry I didn't call like I said. But it's just a phone call. It's not the end of the world."

"Whatever Zack. A promise is a promise and you broke it." She sneered, crossing her arms and looking away.

Why was she making a big deal about this?

She'd been so EDGY lately, and this wasn't the first time she overreacted about something so stupid.

Hojo walked in and began a lecture about inertia and some other stuff I couldn't pronounce to save my life, making the class quiet down.

I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and scribbled something down before shoving it towards Aerith.

We proceeded back and forth, arguing about stupid shit until I blew up… on the note at least.

"_You know what, fine! We're through! Until you can learn to calm down and talk, we're done!"_

I shoved the note at her, grabbing my stuff when the bell rang.

I went through the motions, attending class and avoiding Aerith at all cost.

I had just gotten my lunch when I spotted Rinoa walking in.

I waved at her, watching her freeze before nodding at me.

I walked over to her as she took her spot in the lunch line.

"Hey Rinoa! What's up?" I asked, initiating conversation.

"The roof." She replied.

"No! Really?" I joked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Smart ass." She replied.

"Zack!" I turned to the table where all my friends sat, waving.

"You better hurry before they see you hanging with the freak." She said coldly.

I turned to face her, but she was gone.

I shrugged, sitting down next to my fellow teammate Tidus.

"Is it true you broke up with Aerith?" He asked, taking a bite put of his apple.

"Yeah. I'd rather not go into details." I said, spooning some sort of meat into my mouth.

"It's alright bro. She's been really bitchy lately anyways." He laughed.

"Amen to that!" I heard Zell, another teammate cheer beside his spot next to Irvine and his girlfriend Selphie.

Rikku was in lunch detention, so she was the only one missing from our group.

"Dude, if you and Aerith are split, who are you gonna take to the winter ball?" Tidus' older brother Shuyin asked as he received a massage from his girl Lenne.

"Um… I don't know…"

"Why don't you ask Rikku?" Selphie chirped.

"He can't! Gippal is gonna ask her!" Yuffie replied, nodding her head in said guy's direction.

You could see Gippal's cheeks turn red.

"Why don't you go with him Yuffie?" Lenne said, flipping her long brown out of her face as she continued her work.

"I've already been asked and I said yes." Yuffie shrugged at me.

"Sorry Zack."

"It's ok. I think I have an idea on who I'm gonna ask." I smirked.

"Speaking of which, who are you gonna go with Tidus?" Irvine asked before getting fed by Selphie.

"I'm asking the little shy art girl later today in Spanish." He replied, chugging his Powerade.

"You mean Rikku's cousin?" I asked, taking a swig of my Monster.

"Yup. She's cute." He smiled.

I shook my head.

Poor girl will probably faint.

The bell rang, sending us all to class.

As I walked into my last class, I dug around my bag for my copy of "The Iliad" and panicked.

It wasn't in my bag. Thank god Irvine and me sat in the back so he could share.

The final bell rang, sending everyone in a flurry to the parking lot.

I saw Rinoa walking, but I had to pick up Sora, so Cloud and me were off.

We had just picked him up when Cloud's phone started ringing.

I peeked over to see the caller id and smiled.

It was Tifa.

I listened in as Sora texted away with his friends,

"So um, Tifa… I was wondering…" Cloud suddenly started stutter as he tried to ask her the vital question.

He looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Just ask her," I mouthed to him.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go with me to the winter ball?" he said quickly.

After a slight pause, he smiled broadly.

I praised him mentally as we drove up to the house.

I saw Rinoa entering her house as I stepped out of the car.

Cloud let Sora out, who bolted to the door.

I picked up a snowball and threw it at the back of my baby brother's head.

It hit him dead on, making him turn with murder in his eyes.

He was about to throw a snowball back at me when the door opened, revealing my mother.

She laughed before ushering us in. The usual after school cup of hot chocolate waited for us in the kitchen.

I grabbed my mug and sat in the kitchen, pulling out my school stuff and starting my homework.

Everything was peaceful until the doorbell rang. We all scrambled to the door, only to freeze when mom opened it.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" my mom greeted Rinoa warmly.

"I brought this over from my house. Zack forgot it there." She said, handing my mom a book.

"Hey Rinoa!" I said jogging to the door.

"Hey." She replied.

"She brought this for you Zack." I looked at my old copy of "the Iliad" in my mom's hand.

"Wow thanks Rinoa!" I said, taking the book from my mom and hugging the neighbor.

She froze up, but relaxed a little when I let go.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked Rinoa, scratching the back of my head.

She nodded as I welcomed her inside.

"Why don't you introduce her?" My mom hinted, winking at me.

"Oh yeah. Mom, Sora, Cloud, this is Rinoa. She lives next door to us."

They all said hi.

"Rinoa, this is my mom, Stella. You know Cloud, and that's our littlest member Sora. He's our adopted brother." Rinoa said hello before I took her to my room.

I could hear my mom ask about Aerith, but I quickly shit the door.

"How are ya?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Fine." She replied quickly, removing her hood and earphones before sitting on the floor.

"How was your day?" I continued.

"Cut the shit. What are you really gonna ask?"

Man she was sharp.

"What are you doing on Friday, January 25th?" I asked, propping myself up onto my elbow.

I can't believe I'm doing this…

"Probably gonna be at home. Why?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the winter ball with me, but maybe I'll ask someone else…" I said, trying to play it off.

"Ok. Who're you gonna ask?"

That wasn't the answer I was hoping for.

"Aw, c'mon. I was only joking!" I laughed.

"It'd be better if you ask someone else. Maybe if you asked your girlfriend…"

"Psh, hell no. Me and her aren't together anymore."

I saw Rinoa's face brighten slightly.

"That sucks." She added, stretching.

"She's been acting weird lately…" I sighed.

"Ok. I'll go with you to the ball." I snapped up, looking at her.

"You serious?" I asked.

"Yup. Especially if it means pissing off the fake ass cheer captain."

I laughed at her comment. Any other day, I would've been pissed, but I thought about as I laughed.

Aerith WAS fake. Ever since her freshman year, she'd gotten to be a real snob and a big poser. Her being cheer captain and daddy's little girl didn't help any bit.

And besides, even though we barely started talking, I already felt drawn to Rinoa. It's hard to explain.

"And it'll piss off Squall, so I really am serious." She laughed.

I smirked slightly. Tifa would be pleased.

"Well, I better get going. By the way, Sora's old goldfish is haunting the bathroom." She smirked as she got up.

I froze. There was a freaking fish haunting our bathroom. Brilliant.

I followed her outside to the front door. My family said goodbye as Rinoa left.

I finished my homework and went to my room, smiling as I placed my book onto my desk.

After showering rather quickly because I didn't want to encounter the ghost of fish's past, I went to my room and went to bed quickly.

But, that woman still plagued my dreams…


	5. Chapter 5

**To Mend a Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 5**

**2 weeks later…**

**(Rinoa's POV)**

I was over at Zack's house, getting rid of the goldfish that had a habit of clogging the sink. I found the little thing in the shower, swimming in mid air.

I grabbed it in my hand and gently blew on it, releasing a small cloud of silver sparkles.

I looked at Zack who just stood in the doorway.

"Problem solved." I laughed, dusting my hands off.

"Ok, 'cause that goldfish was really starting to creep me out." He shivered to emphasize his point.

I laughed before grabbing my bag.

"I brought a treat." I said as I walked to his room.

We were currently waiting Tifa and Cloud and a few others to pick us up to go to the mall.

Winter ball was tomorrow.

I was reluctant as hell at first, but then Zack introduced me to his friends.

They weren't all that bad.

"What'd ya bring?"

I threw my bag on his bed and pulled out a game case before throwing it to him.

He caught it and his eyes widened.

"No freaking way! Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm!" He cheered.

" I thought you'd like it, so I brought it over. Just got it yesterday." I said as I sat on his bed.

He eagerly popped it into his PS3, tossing me a controller before sitting on the floor.

We started a match right away, him as Naruto, and me as Gaara.

I owned him.

"Told you Rasengan wouldn't beat Sand Shield." I smirked as he looked up at me, frowning.

We continued, with me beating him every time.

Sasuke vs. Itachi? Yeah, I owned as Itachi.

Sakura vs. Shino? Sakura whipped ass.

And so on and so forth.

He finally turned and bowed.

"I give up, oh honorable and all powerful Naruto master." He cried dramatically, making me laugh.

"Why don't you keep it for a bit so you can practice? Then we'll have the match to settle this and crown the Naruto Star of PWNAGE." I laughed, patting his spiky head.

"Thank you Rinoa!" he shouted, glomping me.

I froze as color rose to my cheeks.

He laughed, releasing me somewhat. He looked down at me, smiling.

He stayed there looking at me.

He probably noticed that I had traded my lip ring for a stud.

But, I saw him contemplating something…

And then he leaned forward, his lips about to touch mine…

When the doorbell rang.

We sprang apart as we shut off his TV and his PS3 and ran downstairs.

He opened the door, revealing Cloud, who stepped back, letting me out before Zack locked up.

I saw Tifa waving from the open door on the side of a van that reminded me of the Mystery Machine in Scooby Doo.

I pulled my hood up and walked to the van, climbing inside. Zack and Cloud followed. I sat beside Zack and Tifa, while some others sat opposite of us and on the carpeted floor.

I was quiet most of the ride, just keeping to myself as usual.

Rikku was hanging on the front seat, trying to pop a CD into the stereo.

I was surprised when Linkin Park started blaring.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of music!" Selphie squealed.

"I never was until Zack made me listen to it. He said Rinoa loved them, so I made a mix of their songs!" Rikku shouted back.

I blushed as everyone looked at me.

When we arrived at the mall, we split into two groups, guys, and girls.

Tifa dragged me along into the dress store with the rest of the girls, giggling away.

I'd never really gotten into this sort of thing after my mom died.

I'd only wear dresses to her performances or dinner that we attended when I was younger.

Tifa was a hurricane as she skimmed through the dresses. I sat at the dressing rooms as they all tried them on.

Selphie found a short, sunny yellow dress that was more suited for summer. But, she had found a cute, pale yellow coat that looked really cute on her small frame.

Lenne had found a billowy purple dress that flowed like water as she moved. The halter dress had a single amethyst colored brooch perched below her collarbone.

Rikku was brilliant in a shimmery gold dress that was shorter on one side, ad lengthened to her knee on the other. The strapless number had a golden peacock on the back that shimmered dramatically.

Yuna wore a white spaghetti dress that went to the floor with a slit on the left side. She liked it because it was simple, just like her.

Tifa was drop dead gorgeous in a black gown with off the shoulder straps and a velvet corset that laced in the back. Gray velvet roses bordered the corset, giving her the look of a vampiric noble.

Yuffie was shocking in a bright pink number that came above her knees. The sleeves covered her arms in sheer pink mesh littered with pink glitter.

They all changed and came to look at me.

"Stand up real quick and take off your hoodie Rin." Tifa said.

I sighed, unzipping my angel winged hoodie and standing up.

"Me and Lenne are on it!" Rikku grinned before her and Lenne took off.

About a half an hour later, they had a dress for me.

Tifa shoved me into the dressing room, leaving me alone.

I looked at my arm warmers and sighed. They already knew, but they had never seen them.

I removed my clothes and warmers before stepping into the dress.

It was a pale blue two-piece that included a billowing floor-length skirt and a corset halter-top. I tied the halter before stepping out.

"Um… I can't lace the back…" I murmured, blushing.

Tifa smiled, walking behind me and lacing me up.

Yuna handed me a pair of matching gloves with embroidered ivy that would reach my elbows. I thanked her and put them on.

The gloves hid my scars and looked really… pretty.

"That looks gorgeous on you." Selphie cooed.

I blushed and mumbled a thank you before asking someone to unlace me.

I changed back into my clothes and stepped outside.

"All the dresses are on me." Lenne smiled.

She had enough money to buy dresses for the entire school. Her father was a Colonel and her mother was an interior designer. Lenne was a singer and brought in even MORE money.

She added them to her tab and we walked out into the mall. We passed a store that I recognized and couldn't help but stop.

I looked in through the window, looking at the merchandise they sold there.

"See something you like?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's ok though. I was just looking." I replied.

"It's ok Rinoa. We got 15 minutes until we meet the guys by the van." Selphie added, walking into the store.

We went in, and I could see them awestruck at all the anime merchandise around them.

I went to the pillows and grabbed one with neko Gaara holding his gourd and the Kyuubi plushie. They were half off so it was only $15 for both of them.

I also grabbed a flashing Death Note charm with Ryuk, Rem, and another shinigami I couldn't remember before walking to the counter. A poster of Renji from Bleach without a shirt caught my eye. I grabbed one just as the customer in front of me was finished.

I paid for my stuff before walking out, with my friends in tow.

"I didn't know you like that stuff." Yuffie chirped.

I nodded as we walked out. The guys were standing at the van, holding black garment bags similar to ours.

We loaded up, everyone talking excitedly about winter ball.

We dropped everyone off, until it was my stop.

I got out, as did Cloud and Zack. We said bye to Zell as he drove off.

I walked to my house and saw the lights were off in all the rooms.

Squall was probably at Vincent's house and Laguna said something about working late, so I'd have the house to myself.

I walked over and looked for my keys…

…but they weren't in my pocket.

Fuck! I must've left them on the counter before I left.

And Squall probably thought I had my keys and locked up.

"Having problems?" I heard Zack laugh.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"So are we!" Cloud yelled.

"You boys wanna help me out?" I asked.

They ran over to my yard.

I walked to the back and looked up at the bathroom window.

If they gave me a boost, I'd probably make it. I hung my garment bag over the fence before turning to them.

"Lend me a hand." I joked as they caught the message.

I stepped onto Zack's hand, then Cloud's as they helped me up, so I had my left foot on Cloud's shoulder and my right on Zack's.

I saw the little gap in the window that was left just in case anyone got locked out, and slipped my hands underneath it.

I opened the window and crawled in. I ran downstairs, grabbed my keys off the counter and unlocked the front door.

"It's open!" I yelled. I heard the snow crunching as they ran towards the door.

They came in, shaking snow that had begun to fall off their coats before hanging them on the rack.

They hung their bags too, Zack handing me mine.

"How come you guys can't get in?" I asked, turning on the lights.

"Mom is out with dad, Sora is at Roxas's house with Riku, Kairi and Namine, and we both forgot our keys." Zack laughed.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

They both nodded sheepishly.

I laughed, heading to the fridge and pulling out those Pizza roll things that I was addicted too.

I put those in the microwave and grabbed some sodas from the fridge. I handed them the cokes and went into the living room.

"Nice set up." Cloud commented, gesturing to the Plasma TV, surround sound stereo, and everything lese.

"Thanks. Laguna spent a lot of money on this." I replied.

Zack was looking at our movie collection while Cloud plopped down on the couch.

"You guys can chill here until your parents get back." I said before walking upstairs to change and put my dress in my closet.

I changed into my loose black jogging sweats and my muscle shirt that had the Akatsuki cloud on the front and my black arm warmer with the same red cloud on them before slipping on my Code Geass slippers and running downstairs.

"You can pick a movie if you guys want!" I called from the kitchen as I pulled the Pizza Rolls out of the microwave and walked into the living room.

"Food's ready." I said, placing the plate onto the table.

"What the heck is 'The Boondock Saints' about?" Zack asked.

"Two Irish brother who start killing criminals in the name of justice." I replied, grabbing a pizza roll and stuffing it in my mouth.

"Sounds good." Cloud shrugged as Zack popped it into the blu-ray player before sitting down on the floor.

They loved the movie, and then we started watching "Underworld: Rise of the Lycans."

Cloud peeked out the window and sighed.

"Mom and dad are home."

Zack and me turned to look at him as he grabbed his coat. Zack sighed and got up and walked to the rack, grabbing his coat.

I said bye to Cloud, who walked out quickly. Zack lingered slightly, zipping his jacket before turning to me.

"What color is your dress so I can have my tie match with you." He asked, gazing at me dreamily.

"Oh, it's blue. Really light blue." I answered, rubbing my arms together as the cold air came in.

"Ok. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smiled lazily before hugging me.

I froze, but finally returned the gesture slightly.

I felt his lips brush against my cheek before he turned and walked away.

Did he even kiss me?

Or was I imagining it?

I went upstairs in a daze after turning off the TV in the living room.

I went through the motions, getting ready for bed and changing. But, I was restless, as usual.

When I was done, I heard a knocking noise. I looked out my window and my heart stopped.

Zack was smiling, knocking on his window as he looked at me.

I blushed, jumping when I heard my cell phone ring.

I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Nice undies. Didn"t peg you as a blue lace kinda gal." Zack praised.

I looked out the window to meet his cheesy grin.

He gave me the thumbs up.

"There's lots of stuff people don't know about me. And hope you enjoyed the show, 'cause it's not happening again." I chuckled, emberassment dripping from me as i climbed into bed. I normallywould've cussed him out and accused him af being a peeping tom, but that's what I get for being dumb and not closing the curtains. Had to roll with the punches.

I fluffed my neko Gaara pillow and lay my head on it, staring up at the ceiling.

"Guess I'll just have to find out for myself." He replied.

I laughed quietly as we stayed talking.

When I looked at my clock, my heart sank.

It was gonna be midnight.

"Shit. I gotta get to bed if I plan on waking up on time." I groaned.

"Fuck, it's late." I heard Zack sigh.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. I'll talk with you at lunch ok?" he replied.

"Alright. 'Night." I chuckled quietly.

"Good night." He replied before I hung up.

I plugged my phone in before curling up in my comforter.

I never felt this comfortable with someone since… Well, since Squall.

I heard the door open downstairs, and the familiar voice cursing after a loud thump.

Laguna probably hit something on his way in.

I giggled to myself, both anxious and nervous about tomorrow and the winter ball. Selphie was bragging about the way the gym was decorated, since she was a member of the student council and head of the decorating committee.

I smiled, before letting my eyes close and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Mend a Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**(Rinoa's POV)**

My alarm clock blared, waking me from a dreamless sleep.

I groaned, hitting the stop button before sitting up and stretching.

An anxious knot wound in my stomach as I thought about tonight…

I giggled like a love struck schoolgirl before running to the bathroom.

I brushed my hair and teeth quickly before running back to my room.

I threw some black cargo pants on and a blue muscle shirt that said, "If you're smart, you'd look up" across my chest in white letters and my angel hoodie. I tucked the pants loosely into my knee high combat boots and placed my black nose ring and lip ring in.

Anyone who's seen Saw III would know where I got the idea for my cargo pants.

I grabbed my bag and my iPod before running downstairs.

"Morning Rinoa!" Laguna called as he heard me clomping down the stairs.

"Morning Laguna!" I replied, hugging him.

"Wow, what's got you so excited?" he laughed, handing me a glass of milk.

"It's winter ball tonight." I replied, chugging the glass.

"Oh really? And you're going?"

I nodded.

"Do you have a date?"

I nodded again.

"With who?" Laguna asked.

"Zack."

I saw Laguna's face brighten up dramatically.

He laughed happily, but almost forgot about the bacon he was cooking.

It came out a little crispy, but it wasn't all that bad.

He fried me some scrambled eggs and gave me two pieces of buttered toast before he sat down and talked with me.

It felt so nice…

It reminded me of the good old days.

Was Zack changing me back to the person I was so long ago?

I looked at the clock and stood up, taking the dishes to the sink before walking back to the table.

"I'll see you later ok?" I kissed his cheek and walked outside.

Another fresh blanket of snow carpeted everything, making it look like a Thomas Kinkade painting.

I smiled; walking down the sidewalk, with Depeche Mode's "Enjoy the Silence" remix by Linkin Park playing.

I usually saw ghosts on my way, but there wasn't a single one in sight.

I walked into the cafeteria, where the jocks and cheerleaders had meshed with the outcasts.

Tifa spotted me, waving me over.

"Hey guys." I said, taking my seat next to Tifa.

"We just discussed where we're meeting after school." Rikku chirped.

"We were wondering if all of us girls can go over to your house so we could get ready." Lenne said, leaning against Shuyin.

I bit my lip, but Laguna wouldn't be home until 7:30, so he probably wouldn't care.

"Sure. No problem. I live next door to Zack, so you guys should be able to find it." I replied.

"Ok so you guys have your tickets already?" Tidus asked the group.

Everyone nodded… except me.

"I'm getting mine and Rinoa's ticket today, so we all have them." Zack replied, grinning.

I was about to say something when the bell rang, sending us in a flurry to our classes.

It all went by so fast, even lunch!

P.E was canceled due to the snow, so Lightning just let us watch "Remember the Titans" for class.

When we all got out of school, we discussed directions just in case before going our separate ways.

I walked, or skipped home. I was so excited.

I got home, unlocking the door and skipping into the kitchen.

I froze when I saw Aerith sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?" I glared as she flipped her perfect auburn hair.

"She's with me." I heard a voice grumble from behind me.

I turned to look Squall in the face.

I glared at him.

"Be sure to make yourselves scarce in a few minutes. I have friends coming over."

I heard Aerith laugh at that comment, causing me to whip my head around.

"I didn't even know you even had friends! Unless you call those imaginary "ghosts" your friends." She laughed.

I turned to Squall.

"You told her!" I shrieked.

He had promised a long time ago he'd never tell a soul.

He looked away from me as tears stung my eyes.

"Damn you Squall… GODDAMN YOU!" I wailed, slapping him before running upstairs.

I slammed my door shut, pounding it once with my fist before walking to my desk opening a drawer, finding a razor blade, gauze, and some bandages.

I sat on the floor by my door, unzipping and removing my hoodie before bringing the razor to my arm.

I could hear that bitch laughing downstairs as I ran the razor over my skin.

I winced, tears streaming down my face as red blood leaked down my arm.

I quickly wrapped a gauze pad and bandages around the rather deep slice, resting my head against the wall.

The doorbell rang several minutes later.

I wiped my eyes before standing up and opening my door before heading downstairs. I saw Squall shutting his door as I walked down the stairs.

I slipped my hoodie on before opening the door.

"Heya Rinny!" Yuffie cheered at the back of the group.

"Hey guys. My room's upstairs." I said with forced enthusiasm.

I led them upstairs to my room.

"Nice place Rinoa." Tifa laughed.

I chuckled before walking to my computer and activating iTunes.

"I listen to a lot of rock, so…"

"It's ok. We're game. Lenne secretly listens to Scream-o." Selphie dished, earning a laugh from everyone.

I put on some Papa Roach as they all claimed spots across my room.

"We all showered and stuff before we came, so you don't have to worry about us." Rikku said from her spot by my closet.

"Ok. I have to shower, so I'll be right back." I said, grabbing my bathrobe and a towel as I left the room.

I didn't stay in long, and was already in my room again when they all looked at me.

Tifa was holding a bloody razor and the other things I had forgotten to put away.

"Rin… Were you… ARE you… cutting yourself again?" Tifa whimpered, eyes welling up.

I bit my lip before nodding quickly.

"Why?" she continued.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" I trailed off.

"You don't have to resort to THIS Rinny!" Tifa sobbed, shaking the blade for emphasis.

"We're here for you now. You don't have to keep it locked up anymore." She continued, gesturing to my group of friends surrounding me.

After a tearful lesson and a group hug from my friends, we all started getting ready.

When it came time to do hair, we were all taking turns getting our hair done in my bathroom.

Rikku's golden hair was pulled into a low bun with a gold lily pinned to it.

Lenne's hair was curled to perfection, framing her perfect face like a carving of Aphrodite I'd seen on one of those boring museum field trips.

Selphie's hair was down and straightened in sleek chestnut locks.

Yuna let her long braid loose as the short part was pinned up, creating a small fan of brown hair while the rest hung down.

Yuffie's black bob was wavy after having it in a braid all day, giving her a playful look.

Tifa's hair was down with a black tie holding it at the very bottom, like Neji from Naruto.

They straightened my hair and pulled it into a low ponytail, leaving my bangs out and curling them into ringlets.

Make up was a mess of gold glitter, purple shadows, black liner, and everything else that they used on a day-to-day basis.

We were done, now we just had to wait for our dates.

I was sitting on my bed, playing Devil May Cry 4 while we waited.

"Hit him! HIT HIM!" Rikku cheered as I fought the giant Final Boss.

Lenne was on my computer, updating a few things on her music page on MySpace.

Tifa was examining my collection of Bleach figurines, while Selphie was suddenly very interested with my ceiling. She was probably looking at the Renji poster I put up there.

Yuna was reading my "Vampire Knight" comic, completely absorbed with the story.

Then a cell phone started ringing.

MY cell phone...

"Can someone get that? I've almost got this son of bitch." I said through gritted teeth as Rikku grabbed my phone and flipped open.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Ok. We'll be down right about…"

"TAKE THAT YOU OVERGROWN DAVINCI STATUE!" I shouted as I as the Boss's health meter depleted to 0.

"Now." Rikku laughed before hanging up.

"They're here." She informed us.

I walked to my closet to grab my mother's fur coat before we left the room.

The coat was as black as night, and long as hell.

It reached my ankles, only letting a small portion of my dress show.

Tifa opened the door, pulling her black Victorian riding cloak closer.

The sun was setting, coloring the snow different shades of blues and purples.

"Don't you girls look pretty!" Irvine's southern accent rang out.

Selphie ran to him eagerly as he walked her to his old Camaro.

Shuyin and Tidus escorted Lenne and Yuna to the white Escalade.

Yuffie walked to a familiar black mustang I recognized as Vincent's car. Tifa and me looked at each other with surprised expressions.

Cloud and Gippal led Tifa and Rikku to Zell's van, leaving Zack and me with his Corvette.

He opened the door for me, helping me inside before shutting it and jogging to the driver's side.

He sat down and closed the door before reaching into the tiny backseat and pulling out a plastic box.

Inside was a white rose, littered with blue shimmery dust.

"I picked this up earlier today." He said, blushing.

He was gentle as ever when he opened the box and placed the rose on my ear, pinning it gently to my hair.

I was soooo glad I wasn't wearing that stupid lip ring.

I had just left it out, leaving a small hole, but the girls had covered it with make up. I had a small silver stud on my nose.

"You look really nice tonight." He complimented me, starting the car's engine.

"Thanks. So do you." I blushed.

He smiled, thanking me before backing out of the driveway and towards the school.

When we arrived at the school, I started doubting myself.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" I mumbled.

"Why do say that?" he asked, shutting off the car and looking at me.

"Well, I've never been to a dance before, and people think I'm weird, it's just so many things…" I was startled when he grabbed my chin gently and turned my face to him.

"It's ok. It'll be fun! Besides, if anyone says anything, I'll shut 'em up!" he grinned.

I stayed frozen for a few moments before relaxing and nodding.

He opened his door, jogged to the other side, opened my door, and helped me out.

I took a deep breath as he offered his arm.

I looped mine with his as he walked us to the gym.

Lightning was taking tickets in a peach colored gown that matched her hair.

"Hello Mr. Caelum." She greeted, taking our tickets.

"Hey Coach." Zack laughed before stepping inside.

Selphie was right about the decorations.

Paper snowflakes hung from EVERY surface available, and fake snow littered the surrounding walls. Styrofoam snowmen posed as centerpieces on the tables with white table clothes, standing upon a small tuft of fake snow. Above the dance floor, a disco ball twirled inside rings of icicles, creating a chandelier that belonged in the snow queen's palace.

On stage, a DJ dressed completely in white with a snow-covered set up and headphones with snowflakes hanging from them.

"May I take your coat?" I girl dressed in white and silver asked.

I shrugged out of the coat and handed it to her. She stuck a small pin with a piece of paper that read "Heartilly" into it before walking off.

I turned to Zack, who stared at me in awe.

"Are you done staring?" I asked, yelling over the music.

He snapped out of his trance and blushed before leading me to a table.

I saw Rikku and Selphie already out on the dance floor as "Lolli Lolli" by Three 6 Mafia started to play.

Yuna was talking with Tidus about the decorations while Lenne and Shuyin stood by the refreshments, watching Zell pig out on the hotdogs at the table.

I couldn't see Yuffie and Vincent, but I saw Tifa kissing Cloud by one of the walls.

Zack and me stayed talking, laughing when Zell almost choked to death on a hotdog, blushing when we'd catch sight of Cloud and Tifa.

Then I saw Squall…

…Dancing with Aerith.

Zack saw it too, but looked away.

"We'll ignore them." He mouthed to me.

I nodded, taking a sip of my punch.

We grew quiet, watching everyone interact with one another.

"Do you wanna dance?" Zack asked.

I blushed and looked down at my hands.

"I'm not very good…" I mumbled; the silence of the DJ finding another song let my voice travel without having to yell.

"That's ok. I'll show you." He said, offering his hand to me.

I gulped before taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor.

I had lied about being a bad dancer, but the last time I danced was 11 years ago with my dad…

He placed a hand on my waist and grabbed my hand in his. I hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder as the music started playing.

I almost screamed…

It was my mother's song.

"Calm down… It's ok…" Zack whispered into my ear gently, pulling me out of my trance and forcing me to dance.

I finally loosened and got into it, blushing when I'd meet Zack's eyes.

"Why me?" I asked him gently.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled, leaning closer to better hear me.

"Why do you pay attention to me? You never paid attention to me before…"

"After I saved you from the car, I couldn't help it. You seem to have some sort of magnetism to you."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Then you saved me from the bear, and I saw your wings… They made you seem so HYPNOTIC and made me even more curious about you." He sighed into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"Even now, I'm finding it harder to let you go when this is done."

I looked at him, shock written across my face.

Before I knew it, his lips were against mine.

I felt his arms wind around my waist and pull me closer to him, keeping his lips against mine.

It was like the pure, chaste kiss in a fairytale.

He pulled away, assessing my reaction.

I wound my arms around his neck, and pulled his lips back down to mine.

I closed my eyes, forgetting about the ENTIRE student body around us, forgetting about my past, and just FELT him as he hunched down.

I gasped when I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, giving him a chance to slip it in and caress my own.

We kissed until we ran out of breath, pulling apart and just staring at each other. I rested my head against his chest, breathing in his cool, clean scent as he rested his chin on the top of my head.

When the song ended, he walked me to a table where we stayed; his fingers entwined with mine…


	7. Chapter 7

**To Mend a Bleeding Heart**

**Chapter 7**

**4 months later…**

**(Rinoa's POV)**

I anxiously waited for the bell to ring, ending the school year and freeing us from school for the summer.

...And allowing me to go home so I could get ready for my boyfriend's graduation.

Yeah, after winter ball, Zack and me became OFFICIAL.

That pissed Squall off to no end, but he was moving out next month, so I won't have to deal with his bullshit.

Aerith went ballistic, but didn't faze Zack at all, who defended me with all his might.

The bell finally rang, earning cheers from my classmates and myself as we sped out the classrooms and down the halls with the mob.

I saw the familiar head of spiky black hair standing by the Vette in the parking lot.

I walked over, hugging him. He lifted me off the ground, earning a giggle from me as he nuzzled my neck.

"So, how's it feel to know you're done with high school?" I asked, pouting at the fact I still had one year to go.

"It feels a little weird to be honest." He laughed in response, placing me on the ground.

He opened the door to the car, letting me in before he sat down and drove to Balamb junior high.

"Hey Rinoa!" Sora greeted, glomping me when he saw me step out.

The little knucklehead had taken quite a shine to me.

"See ya tomorrow Sora!" Kairi, Mr. Rhapsodus's daughter, waved from her spot at said teacher's BMW.

Sora waved at her, as well as Mrs. Trepe's son Roxas, Mr. Hewley's adopted daughter Namine, and 's boy, Riku.

Sora jumped into the back seat, grinning as usual before texting away on his phone.

"I'll come over when I'm ready, ok?" I said as Zack let me out at my house.

"Alright. I'll be waiting." He replied, giving me a peck on my lips before I got out of the car and walked to the door.

I dashed to my room, grabbing the outfit I was planning on wearing and raced to the shower.

I wasn't in long, and I soon found myself dressing with "No One Like You" by the Scorpions playing in the background.

Zack said that was our rock song.

My outfit comprised of a cream-colored halter dress that was shorter than I'd like, but it was really pretty. (Any FF 8 player would know the dress I'm talking about.) Some matching heels were the comfiest ones I've ever worn. I wore the necklace with my mother's ring on it, and straightened my hair.

I did my make-up and grabbed a bag with some stuff for later and walked out of my room.

I left Laguna a reminder note that I'd be gone for a while and he shouldn't wait up before walking out the door and down to Zack's house.

I rang the doorbell, rocking on my feet as I heard the family scrambling to get the door.

It finally opened, revealing Zack's father.

"Hello Mr. Caelum." I greeted, bowing my head slightly.

"Hello Rinoa. Please, come in." he greeted back, ushering me inside.

Mr. Caelum must've been quite the lady killer when he was younger.

He was a famous businessman, often called the Dark Prince for his cunning mind and royal like demeanor.

"Oh Rinoa! It's always so nice to see you." Mrs. Caelum hugged me, kissing my cheek like my mother used to do when I was young.

She always insisted I call her Stella, but it was taking some getting used to.

"I love coming her Mrs. Ca- I mean Stella. Where's Cloud?" I asked, noticing the spiky blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, he's picking up Tifa and then meeting us there. He borrowed Noctis's car." She replied, pushing a piece of her golden behind her ear.

Sora plodded down the stairs, frowning as Noctis held a white tie in his hand.

"Do I HAVE to Dad?" he groaned.

"C'mon Sora. You gotta look sharp for all the girls right?" I winked.

He smiled, and allowed Mr. Caelum to tie the garment to his neck.

"Grr! Why of all the freakin times does the tie decide to spaz out?" I heard Zack growl as he made his way down the stairs.

He set his cerulean eyes on me and blushed.

I giggled and walked over to help him with the evil black tie of doom.

"You're hopeless." I teased, tying it neatly.

"Thanks babe." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Well, we better get going. We'll meet you there, ok sweetie?" Stella said as she grabbed her keys.

"Ok mom." Zack grinned as all 5 of us walked outside.

Mr. And Mrs. Caelum drove the black Dodge Calibur with Sora in the backseat while Zack drove me in the Vette.

It was a madhouse when we got there.

Families and students were milling about, trying to find out what was going on in a totally not smart way.

Zack spotted Shuyin and Lenne and followed them.

They showed us to our seats while the teachers were organizing the crowd of people in the gym.

I spotted Aerith in a bright pink dress, and rolled my eyes.

Tidus and Yuna weren't far from us, and Rikku was sitting in the front row, bouncing ecstatically.

Selphie was sitting with Irvine's family, and Yuffie was smiling as Vincent walked over to the graduates spot near the doors.

Cloud and Tifa joined us a little bit before the ceremony started.

I cleared my throat and gestured to the love bite on Tifa's neck.

She pulled her shawl tighter to cover it before shrugging sheepishly.

The ceremony was dull, but just seeing Zack shaking the principals hand as he received his diploma made me beam with pride.

A few words were said at the end before chaos resumed once more.

Then, we went back to Zack's house to get ready for the after party.

Mr. Caelum was giving Zack a lecture and laying down the rules.

No drinking, no drugs, the works.

"It's ok Mr. Caelum. I'll beat him straight if he tries anything dumb." I laughed.

"I'll hold you to that Rinoa." Mr. Caelum smirked.

Him and Stella were going on a little weekend retreat to a beach resort in Galbadia, leaving their sons alone at home.

But, Sora was going to a short summer camp for the weekend, and Cloud had a camping trip planned with Tifa and her family that started tomorrow…

Leaving Zack alone…

Yep. Isn't that awesome?

"We'll be back Sunday evening, and we'll take Sora over to Riku's now." Stella said, giving Zack and me good-bye kisses before dragging Mr. Caelum outside.

I looked at Zack, who grinned quietly, until we heard the car drive off.

Zack whooped loudly, grabbing me and spinning me around, me giggling like a dork the entire time.

He placed me on the ground and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

His tongue darted inside my mouth when I offered him the chance, and his hands gripped my hips tightly.

I fisted my hands in his thick black spikes and pressed his face into mine even more.

I broke away and gasped quietly when his hand gently skimmed over my butt, looping his arm under my posterior and lifting me high enough to where he had to look up to meet my eyes.

I placed a hand on either side of his face and brought my lips to his again.

He walked to the kitchen and placed me on the counter, as our kisses grew hotter.

"Ahem." We stopped, looking towards the interruption.

Tifa stood in the doorway, holding some grocery bags in either hand.

"People cook and do stuff on those counters. We don't need you sexing each other on the place where the food goes." She teased, wiggling her brows.

I blushed madly while Zack laughed, pulling me off the counter and helping Tifa and Cloud with groceries while I got the bowls and other stuff for the chips and dip.

When everything was done, Tifa and me went to the master bedroom while Zack and Cloud went to theirs.

Tifa gave me the whole "someone's a little horny" look and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was getting it on with Zack on the counter." Tifa giggled while she pulled out a bikini and a towel from her Megatron bag and laid them out on the bed.

"Whatever Teef. You're the one who showed up to the ceremony with a hicky on her neck!" I retorted; shivering as I looked inside the bag Rikku had sent me.

"Yeah, well, at least we were on my bed instead of a kitchen counter." She replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Did you really sleep with Cloud?" I asked, emptying the contents of the Nirvana tote onto the bed.

"No. We just got to first and second base, but nothing more." She cleared up before stripping down from the black dress she wore to change into the bikini. I turned as she removed her bra and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"So what'd Rikku get you?" she said, turning my attention to her.

"Something a little TOO revealing for my taste… Maybe Zack will let me borrow a tee-shirt." I frowned, laying out the "swimsuit" if you could call it that.

It was a powder blue bikini with small white ties on either side of the hips, and white ties for the back of the halter top.

"But it'll show off that cute tattoo you got last month! You'd look so nice in it Rinny!" Tifa smiled excitedly.

It was easy for her to say since she had the body to die for.

She looked like Lara Croft, with her hair braided and dressed in a killer black bikini with a black belt.

"Just try it on and see if you like it! If not, I'll go and get a shirt from Zack, ok?" she pouted, giving me the puppy eyes.

"Ok. Just turn around real quick." I replied as she giggled.

When I finished, I looked at the mirror on the vanity table nearby and gasped.

"See? You've got a nice figure Rin." Tifa encouraged me, coming up behind me.

"Most girls would kill for your figure. You've got all the right things without being TOO big, like me." She continued.

I smiled, turning just enough so I could see the small tattoo of a dove in the center of my back between the shoulder blades.

I turned, smiled at Tifa, and grabbed my black sweats.

I pulled them on as Tifa pulled on a cute jean mini skirt.

We jogged down the stairs, laughing and giggling the entire way, only to freeze at the delicious site before us.

You know when a guy wears a muscle shirt in a TOTALLY sexy way that just makes you shiver with giddiness? That's how Zack and Cloud were right now.

It didn't help that Zack was bent over slightly, examining the contents of a cabinet and his big butt flexing just right.

Cloud was standing, running a hand through his gravity defying blonde locks. He sported a navy blue muscle shirt and pair of bright green trunks with a thick blue stripe on either leg.

Zack was smoking in a black muscle shirt and black trunks with a silver tribal dragon running up his left leg.

Tifa wolf-whistled while I let out a "cougar growl" and grabbed the boys' attention.

Cloud's cheeks were now the color of a ripe cherry as he looked away, scratching the tip of his nose shyly. Zack just smacked his ass and laughed.

While they set up the grill outside, Tifa and me were assigned to empty bags of chips into bowls and all that jazz.

"Um, aren't you gonna get some arm warmers sweetie?" Tifa whispered, eyes darting to my scarred arms.

"Nah, everyone knows about them, and wet arm warmers are uncomfortable as hell. I figured I'd try something for a change." I replied, smiling.

Tifa proceeded by bumping me with her hip and almost knocking me half way across the room.

"You wanna help us carry the food out babe?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Sure. Rin will help too." She smiled, grabbing two bowls of potato chips.

I grabbed a bowl of bean dip and another of Doritos before heading to the backyard.

Zack was cleaning the pool, emptying the net of leaves and dead bugs into a waiting trash bag with his iPod plugged into his ears.

Cloud unloaded the packages of hotdogs, hamburgers, and buns for either one onto the small table next to the grill when my phone went off.

"Hang on guys, I gotta take this real quick!" I said as I glanced at the caller id.

"Hello?" I answered, waiting for Laguna's voice on the either end.

The other line stayed quiet.

"Laguna? You there?"

"Rinoa…" a voice wheezed on the other line.

Laguna did not have a female voice.

"Who is this? Where the hell is Laguna?"

"Please Rinoa… Be careful…" I jerked my head to the stairs at the sound of the voice, and froze.

A woman floated on the third step, her red dress tattered at the ends. Chains were wrapped around her form, binding her arms to her body like a strait jacket.

A white mask crying tears of blood hid her face from me as her sobbing continued.

"They're gonna take him from his family…"she continued, turning her head towards a picture on the wall by the stairs.

My eyes followed, to a family picture of the Caelum family.

Did she mean Zack?

"Get out." I growled at the ghost.

The ghost floated towards me, sobbing my name.

"I said… get out!" I shouted, my wings unfurling from my back.

The ghost let out a strangled cry before vanishing.

"Rin?" I turned to Zack, who was standing by the fridge.

"Are you ok? Was there a ghost or something?" he asked, concern in his voice.

I nodded quickly before he walked to me and took me in his arms, stroking my hair reassuringly.

He kissed my forehead gently as I tightened my grip around his waist.

I wasn't going to let them take him away….

Not now…

Not ever.

The doorbell rang, bringing us out of our little world.

I answered the door, and got glomped by an over ecstatic blonde, a hyper brunette, and a jumpy little black bob.

Oh yeah… the party was really starting.


End file.
